Match
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Tao peered at the laptop Rai had pulled from somewhere, shiny and black as it sat on his lap. It looked like he was using it for something, and Tao wandered over, leaning over the back of the couch to see what was on the screen.


**Summary**: Tao peered at the laptop Rai had pulled from somewhere, shiny and black as it sat on his lap. It looked like he was using it for something, and Tao wandered over, leaning over the back of the couch to see what was on the screen.

Set before season 5.

I thought this would only be, at most, 200 words… This always happens whenever I make word count estimates.

* * *

**************Match**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Takeo and M-21 were collecting the dishes from the dining room after dinner, the Boss was downstairs in the lab, and Miss Seira and Regis were elsewhere, doing their homework.

Tao peered at the laptop _he _had pulled from somewhere, shiny and black as it sat on his lap. It looked like he was using it for something, and Tao wandered over, leaning over the back of the couch to see what was on the screen.

It was a game of chess, the one that came preloaded on most computers, and Tao quirked a grin at the sight. Well, he couldn't 'die' playing chess, even though he could still l-

'_Congratulations! You won the game!_'

…Huh. "Can I play?" Tao asked, pulling out his pocket computer as he sat himself down next to _him_. He knew the basic rules of how the pieces moved, and Tao was curious to see how good a player he was.

"Of course," _he_ said with a small smile.

xOx

Takeo glanced over his shoulder as he put the final plate away, a little unnerved at the silence behind him and M-21. Tao wasn't usually that quiet, not unless he was in the middle of planning a joke. He was seated next to _him_, an intense look of concentration on his face, and Takeo paused, recognising it. It was the look Tao had when he was putting his full attention to a task, and it only came out when he was utterly serious about something, when lives were dependant on him.

"Tao," he said, peeling the rubber gloves off and threw them in the sink, striding over, "what's wrong?" Was it the Union? Had they sent more agents to the city?

"Hn?" Tao didn't look up from his screen.

…That wasn't the reaction Takeo expected. As he neared him, Takeo realised there were a few things off about how Tao usually was when he was concentrating on something – his hands were still over the keyboard when they were usually a blur, the click of keys almost a single sound, and Tao's eyes were fixed on one point instead of flicking all over the screen.

Takeo relaxed, slowing to a walk, hearing M-21 behind him. Tao wouldn't be like this if anyone was in danger. "Tao…?"

Tao's response was to lean forward, closer to his screen, humming.

Curious what had grabbed Tao's attention so much, Takeo looked over Tao's shoulder and saw him playing a chess game. …That was it? He glanced at _his _screen and saw the exact same game, from the opposite side.

They were playing chess together.

The scene was a little surreal and Takeo watched as Tao made his move. _His _reaction was quicker and suddenly Tao slumped back onto the couch and laughed.

'_Congratulations! You won the game!_' flashed on _his _screen.

Takeo's eyebrows rose.

Still laughing, Tao held his hand out to _him_, saying, "Good game!" He paused, tilting his head to the side. "Well, I don't think I was that great an opponent for you, but I had fun."

Takeo was still trying to wrap his head around Tao admitting he wasn't the best at something when _he_clasped Tao's hand, shaking it once firmly.

"Oh? What were you playing?" Takeo turned to see Frankenstein walking towards them.

"Chess!" Tao told him, and Frankenstein's expression softened into a smile.

"Ah," Frankenstein said, chuckling. "Master and I used to play against each other when we were in Lukedonia." Frankenstein's smile turned nostalgic. "Our matches would last for hours."

Tao's jaw had dropped. "He used to play against _you_?"

"Yes," Frankenstein said, peering at him. "You're surprised?"

Tao started laughing again. "If he played against you all the time, I'm surprised I lasted so long!" He turned to _him_, and Takeo braced himself for whatever Tao was going to say next. "Do you want to do this every week? Maybe I'll be as good as Boss one day."

Takeo was trying to suppress his groan when _he_ said, "I'd enjoy that."

* * *

Written for DaiKuro-chan's prompt, 'something about Rai and videogames..or Rai and anything modern..Bonus points if it is actually something he's incredibly good naturally and Infinite Points if it contains Franky.' I…don't know if this counts.


End file.
